Yaten Tenoh
by Keiko
Summary: The Three Lights are back! Haruka has been avoiding them, but when Yaten comes to her and wants to be friends, she finds that they aren't so bad after all...YURI
1. Friends

Yaten Tenoh  
By: Keiko Nakamoto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any related characters  
Notes: YURI  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Haruka was in the garage at the Outer's mansion cleaning her car.  
  
"There baby...! All clean..." Haruka purred to the yellow vehicle. She saw a smudge and began to polish while she thought about the events of the past few weeks. The Lights had gone. And now they were back. Haruka had skillfully avoided them and, as of yet, hadn't even spoken to any of them. No enemies had appeared since Galaxia and the sealing of Chaos. Life was rather peaceful. Haruka smiled at the car. It was all clean...  
  
"Hey." A voice said from behind her. Haruka spun around and her dark green eyes locked with light green ones.  
  
"You." She spat seeing the shortest Light. For one reason or another Yaten had stayed in female form when she returned. And here she was.  
  
"Yeah, umm, well..." Yaten looked down. "I'm just here to say that...umm...I'm...well, I'msorryforallthetroubleIcausedyouIhopeyoucanforgivemeandIwannabefriends..."  
  
"What?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I said...I'm - sorry - for - all - the - trouble - I - caused - you - I - hope - you - can - forgive - me - and - I - wanna - be - friends." Yaten said. "Geez that sounded corny..."  
  
Haruka eyed the girl and burst out laughing at the embarrassed look on her face.  
  
"Well...I guess I can give you a chance..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Did you see the look on his face!?" Haruka laughed as she and Yaten walked, giggling, into the Outer's mansion. Michiru looked up at the newcomers.  
  
"Welcome home!" she smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Hi!" Yaten and Haruka said in unison, giving the aqua haired violinist big grins.  
  
"Boy aren't we getting along well!" Michiru teased. "Should Setsuna and I clear our calendars for a wedding?"  
  
"Michiru!" the two whined in unison. Michiru laughed.  
  
"I'm kidding...I'm kidding!" she smiled. "Would you like cookies? Hotaru made them!"  
  
"Sure!" they agreed in unison again. Michiru smiled and went into the kitchen as the other two went to sit down. Setsuna was in the kitchen and noticed the annoyed look on the aqua haired violinist's face.  
  
"Together again?" she asked. Michiru nodded and sighed.  
  
"I don't know what's going on!" she sighed. "One day they were mortal enemies then the next they were best friends! They've been glued at the hip for weeks now! Haruka hasn't been spending nearly as much time with me either! Get this, she canceled one of our big dates because Yaten had the flu and she wanted to go visit her!"  
  
Setsuna looked surprised.  
  
"She canceled a date? All because Yaten had the flu?" she repeated doubtfully.  
  
"Yep! And she put aside her hatred of Seiya to spend time at Yaten's apartment!" Michiru announced.  
  
"Spend time? Around Seiya? For Yaten? Wow." Setsuna said sipping her tea. Michiru shook her head and grabbed the plate of cookies.  
  
"I just don't know what to think." She said as she left. A smile replaced her scowl as she entered the living room.  
  
"...got it bad!" Yaten was saying. Haruka was smiling and listening intently.  
  
"You know, ever since Mamoru decided to stay in America I've been realizing how terrible he was for koneko-chan in the first place." Haruka said with a nod.  
  
"Yeah, I used to be annoyed with Seiya for chasing after her, but now, I'd almost like to see them together!" Yaten took a cookie as did Haruka.  
  
"You know, I would too! Thanks Michiru. Maybe I could talk to Usagi." Haruka beamed. "Like, tell her that we're okay with it."  
  
"That's not a bad idea!" Yaten agreed. "Thanks Michiru. I think that's part of what's keeping her from admitting that she likes him, she thinks you guys hate him!"  
  
Michiru sighed as the two continued their conversation. She decided that the quick acknowledgment they had given her was all the thanks she was going to get, and left. She cast one last glance at the two who were busily discussing a plan to hook up Usagi and Seiya. She sighed and went up to her room. She looked at a picture of Haruka and her. She picked it up and began to cry.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Bye." Haruka said sadly to Yaten that night. They were standing in the entrance to the Light's apartment.  
  
"Bye Haruka!" Seiya called. She smiled politely and waved to him.  
  
"Goodbye Miss Tenoh." Taiki said.  
  
"Goodbye." She replied. Yaten looked at her sadly.  
  
"Bye..." she said sadly. Taiki sighed.  
  
"Yaten." He said. "If you two are so upset by leaving each other's side, why don't you invite Miss Tenoh to sleep over?"  
  
"Yeah!" Seiya said. "You could sleep in the living room and make breakfast tomorrow!"  
  
"Always an ulterior motive, ne Seiya?" Taiki sighed.  
  
"Ulti...wha? Seiya said. Taiki, Yaten, and Haruka sweatdropped. Yaten smiled and turned to Haruka.  
  
"Would you like to?" she asked.  
  
"What? Sleep over? Or make breakfast?" Haruka smiled.  
  
"Sleep over!" Yaten said.  
  
"Sure." Haruka smiled. Yaten clapped.  
  
"You can wear some of Seiya's pajamas." She said. "And your toothbrush is still here."  
  
"It is?" Haruka's eyes grew wide. "No wonder I couldn't find it!"  
  
Seiya laughed.  
  
"Shouldn't you call Miss Kaioh?" Taiki said. "She may worry about you."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Haruka said. "Where's your pho...oh, duh. I know already."  
  
Seiya smiled. Yaten ran off to find a clean pair of Seiya's pajamas, while Haruka went to call Michiru.  
  
"Hi Setsuna, could you get Michiru for me?" Haruka said into the phone. "That's...not...what I...meant. Thanks.........Hi Michiru! It's me, Haruka. Yaten-tachi's apartment. No...well, I'm gonna stay here...no! Michiru! No. I will. Okay. I won't. No. Yeah. It's over here. Yaten said I could use some of Seiya's. No! I won't okay? No I'm not. Oh you should talk, Miss 'would you like to help me change?' Hey! I DO NOT! Look, I'm gonna go now, see you later."  
  
"Lover's spat?" Seiya sneered.  
  
"Shut up." Haruka said. "Oh, by the way Seiya, Michiru says her offer still stands."  
  
"Eh?" Seiya looked up. "Oh. The dressing room thing."  
  
"Yeah." Haruka said under her breath.  
  
"Look, I really am sorry about that. I didn't know she was going with anybody." Seiya blushed.  
  
"S'okay." Haruka said with a sigh. "Still, I don't know...I think she likes you more than you like Koneko-chan."  
  
Seiya raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Should I be worried?" he asked. Haruka frowned at him.  
  
"About what?" she asked.  
  
"About her jumping me, or you killing me?" Seiya smirked. Haruka sighed and a pair of pajamas hit her in the head.  
  
"Not yet." She said. "At least about me killing you. However, you might want to watch out for Michiru."  
  
Seiya laughed as Haruka headed towards Yaten's room.  
  
  
End chapter one  
  
  
Should I continue? Or not? We'll see. Tell me whatcha think!  
  
~ Keiko  



	2. Sleepover

Yaten Tenoh  
By: Keiko Nakamoto  
Disclaimer: You know don't you? I don't own Sailormoon, Fushigi Yuugi or Ranma. I'm not Naoko, I'm not Rumiko, I'm not Yu. I'm Keiko. K-e-i-k-o.  
Warning: Yuri  
  
Author notes: You asked for it. T_T, oh, and I'm really not sure what all the couples in this will end up as, I might put Seiya and Usagi together or...Seiya with Michiru? I dunno. Tell me what you want to read. I KNOW THAT THEY ARE OOC! Things are...easier that way.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Seiya laughed as Haruka headed toward Yaten's room. Not bothering to knock, she walked in. Big mistake.  
  
"Sorry..." she peeped, blushing and leaving. Yaten finished slipping the shirt over her head and walked over to the door, opening it slightly.  
  
"Haruka?" she called. The tall blonde peeked out from Taiki's room, where she had run, embarrassed.  
  
"Yes?" she asked. Yaten smiled.  
  
"I'm done now!" she said. Haruka, still blushing, walked over and into the room. Yaten closed the door, and Taiki poked his head out of his room.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked no one in particular. Seiya was giggling in the living room, glancing occasionally at Yaten's door.  
  
"I think Haruka saw more than she expected!" he snickered. Taiki sighed and went back into his room.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I'm really sorry about that..." Haruka said. Yaten grinned at her.  
  
"It's fine!" she said. "Don't worry."  
  
Haruka made a quiet sound. Yaten blinked at her.  
  
"Why are you so upset?" she asked. "It's not as if you've never seen a girl without her shirt on. I mean, you can't always have something on, and Michiru..."  
  
Haruka only blushed. Yaten shrugged.  
  
"Oh well." She stood up. "I'm gonna go steal Seiya's TV, wait for me okay?"  
  
Haruka nodded, and as soon as the smaller girl left, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Seiya poked his head into the room, a smutty grin on his face. Haruka glared at him. He only continued smiling, and walked in.  
  
"So, didja like what you saw?" he asked with a smirk. "You looked pretty embarrassed, what's the matter? Never seen a girl's chest before?"  
  
"Why do you care?" She said coldly.  
  
Seiya's grin grew.  
  
"Oh, I don't really," he said. "I just wanted to know if I should wear earplugs tonight."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Haruka flung the nearest object at Seiya's head. "Ooo! You and Michiru better knock it off!"  
  
Seiya caught the box that had been thrown at him, just before it made contact with his face. He looked at it and blushed.  
  
"Um..." he muttered. "H-haven't seen any of...these in awhile..."  
  
"Hmm?" Haruka got up and walked over to see the cause of Seiya's red face, anger forgotten. She looked at the box and burst out laughing.  
  
"Shut up..." Seiya mumbled, still blushing. He handed her the box. She kept laughing.  
  
"What's the matter Seiya?" she giggled. "Never seen tampons before?"  
  
"Shut up." He muttered, leaving the hysterical blonde. "I can't win. Ya' try and tease a girl, and you end up getting embarrassed. Typical."  
  
He sulked over to the couch, pointedly ignoring the silver haired girl that walked out of his room, effortlessly carrying his large screen TV. (see note at the end)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Haruka stared at the huge TV. Then she stared at Yaten.  
  
"How in the name of heaven and hell did you manage to carry that thing all the way in here?!" she asked loudly. Yaten smiled.  
  
"I'm stronger than you think." She said. "I just don't like running sports, you know basketball, soccer...that sort of thing."  
  
"Stronger than I think?" Haruka asked doubtfully. Yaten smiled again and nodded. Haruka raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Look, I'd love to prove it to you, but I'm lazy." Yaten said. "Want popcorn?"  
  
Haruka sighed.  
  
"Fine." She said. Yaten smiled and picked up her (pretty green) phone. She pushed a button and put the phone to her ear.   
  
"......Hi!......no...yup, you know you make the best in the galaxy! Okay, thanks."  
  
"Who'd you call, and why?" Haruka asked. Yaten grinned.  
  
"I called Minako, because she makes really good popcorn." Yaten sighed. "And she'll take any opportunity to see me, Seiya, and/or Taiki. Including bringing us food."  
  
Haruka laughed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Yaten!" Seiya yelled. Yaten paused the anime movie she and Haruka had been watching.  
  
"What?" she shouted.  
  
"Why is Minako here?" Seiya replied. Yaten jumped up. She ran out to the door with Haruka following. A rather annoyed Seiya was holding the front door shut as someone outside pounded on it.  
  
"Let her in." Yaten said. Seiya gave her a strange look, but backed away from the door and Minako came flying in.  
  
"Yaten!" she squealed. "Seiya! What a coincidence seeing you here! Oh, Haruka. Why are you here?"  
  
"Hello to you too. I'm sleeping over." Haruka replied flatly. Minako blinked twice.  
  
"You?" she said. "Here?"  
  
"Um, yeah." Haruka said. Minako burst out laughing. She turned to Yaten.  
  
"Here's your popcorn!" she giggled. "Have fun with your new girlfriend!"  
  
And she breezed out the door leaving the two Lights and Haruka staring after her.  
  
"Wow." Yaten said.  
  
"Minako..." Haruka said.  
  
"Left..." Seiya continued.  
  
"On her own..." Taiki said in shock, standing in the hall. "What'd you say to her?"  
  
All three shook their heads and shrugged.  
  
"That girl is messed." Yaten said with a sigh. She grabbed Haruka's wrist and pulled her back to her room. They un-paused the movie. A few minutes (and quite a few handfuls of popcorn) later, Haruka looked confused.  
  
"I don't get it." She said, looking frustrated. Yaten paused the movie.  
  
"What don't you get?" he asked.  
  
"Who's the boy? And where did all the animals come from? And at the beginning why didn't that, uh, Ryoko person go in the water after the red-head?" Haruka blinked.  
  
"The boy is Ranma. He's the red head too. The animals, well, the duck is Mousse, the panda is Ranma, the guy girl's, dad. The pig is Ryoga. Not Ryoko. And he didn't go after Ranma, because he didn't want the girl Akane to know he turns into the pig." Yaten took a deep breath after his speech. Haruka looked even more confused.  
  
"Why do Mousse, Ranma's dad, and Ryoga turn into animals?" she asked. "And is Ranma a boy or girl?"  
  
"They were cursed." Yaten said. "And Ranma is a boy who turns into a girl."  
  
"Oh." Haruka said. "Kind of like you guys only backwards?"  
  
"Kind of like us only backwards." Yaten nodded. (movie: Ranma 1/2 the movie 2 : Nihao my Concubine, if you don't know what a concubine is, don't ask. You're probably better off not knowing.)  
  
Yaten un-paused the movie again. Unbeknownst to Yaten, the only reason Haruka had asked all those questions was because the movie was getting to her. She already knew all about Ranma 1/2 but she needed a quick break to get a hold of herself. As she watched the movie her mind had begun to wander and she had begun picturing Yaten wearing some of the outfits the Ranma girls were wearing...particularly Ukyo's...She shook her head. She was simply *not* going to think about that now!  
  
'After all...' she thought. 'We're just friends...'  
  
'Thank god she asked all those questions!' Yaten thought. She wasn't sure she liked the way her thoughts had been heading. How ridiculous of her to be imagining Haruka in Nabiki's concubine outfit...  
  
~ Later ~  
  
"Now what?" Haruka asked. Yaten smiled.  
  
"We could play truth or dare." She offered. Haruka frowned.  
  
"But you need at least three people to do that." She said. Yaten smiled more.  
  
"I'll go get Seiya!" she said. Haruka blinked.  
  
"Yaten, it's 12:44 AM. I don't think he'd want to be woken up just to play a game with us..."  
  
"Too bad for him." Yaten pouted. "I'll go get him."  
  
Haruka sighed as the small girl left the room. A couple of minutes later...  
  
"Put me down!" a nervous voice whined. Haruka looked toward the door, which flung open. Haruka blinked in surprise. Yaten was carrying Seiya's whole bed, with him in it! She set the bed in her room and closed the door. She smiled at Haruka.  
  
"He said he'd love to, but he didn't want to get out of bed!" she grinned. Haruka couldn't help but smile. Seiya, bleary eyed, hair loose and messy, wearing rumpled blue pajamas glared at her. She burst out laughing.  
  
"Who starts?" Yaten asked. Seiya rubbed his eyes. Haruka shrugged.  
  
"I will..." Seiya said, suppressing a yawn. "Haruka, truth or dare?"  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
  
Well? Whatcha think? Huh? Huh? Sorry, it's 12:50 AM, so I'm kinda out of it. So if this story is wacked, it's because of the time, and I guarantee the next part, if I write one, will be better. (since I'll be in my right of mind) Oh and the thing about Yaten being super strong? Ever heard of Fushigi Yuugi? Sakamoto Chika-sama, Yaten's voice actress does Nuriko's voice in that, and Nuriko is super strong, so I thought I'd make them have that in common...*giggle* okay, I should go to bed now...Should I continue this? I won't unless people review it.  
  
~ Keiko  



	3. Truth or Dare

Yaten Tenoh  
By: Keiko Nakamoto  
Disclaimer: Not Naoko. Don't work for big company. Enough said.  
Author notes: Here ya go. This might be the last chapter I can get out this month, since my parents have kicked me off the internet. I have to go on it at night and in secret...Oh, and yes, they are probably waaaaaaaaaaaay OOC, but I don't really care. And don't ask why Yaten stayed a girl while Taiki and Seiya are boys. I don't know.  
  
Oh, and thank you for all your nice reviews! 'Specially Caster, thanks for being so nice! (Oh, everyone, go read Caster's stories! They're good!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Haruka, truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh...dare." She said warily. She wasn't entirely fond of this game. Seiya, despite looking tired, managed a very evil looking grin. Haruka shifted nervously.  
  
"Hehehe..." Seiya laughed quietly. "Oh, you don't know me well enough..."  
  
"That was stupid..." Yaten muttered, slapping her forehead. "Poor Haruka..."  
  
Haruka looked even more nervous. Seiya's smile widened.  
  
"I dare you..." he started slowly. "To...go into Taiki's room, take a pair of his pajamas and change into them, while still in his room."  
  
Haruka pushed down her nervousness and stood.  
  
"No problem." She said. Yaten sighed.  
  
"You're gonna have to be really quiet." She said. "Taiki's a really light sleeper."  
  
"And you have to find the pajamas too." Seiya smirked. "G'luck."  
  
Haruka walked toward the door.  
  
"But you can't watch." She said to Seiya. "I don't want you to see me topless!"  
  
Seiya blushed faintly.  
  
"Fine." He said crossing his arms. Haruka smiled and left. She walked carefully into Taiki's room and placed a shirt over his mouth so he wouldn't shout. His eyes flew open. She put a finger to her lips. Taiki calmed down and sat up.  
  
"Seiya dared me to find your pajamas and put a pair on in here." She whispered quietly right into his ear. "Can you tell me where they are?"  
  
"In the dresser. Top left." He said, laying back down and closing his eyes. He was used to this kind of thing after living with Seiya and Yaten so long. Haruka went over to the dresser and took out a huge purple nightshirt that she suspected was for Taiki's girl form. She slipped off her shirt and put the larger one on, slipping out of her pajama pants. Then she left the room.  
  
"Done." She said calmly, sitting down. Yaten and Seiya stared at her.  
  
"That quick?" Seiya gaped at her. Haruka smiled.  
  
"Yup. That was easy!" Haruka said carelessly. Yaten facefaulted. This girl was just asking for it...  
  
"Your turn." Seiya growled.  
  
"Yaten." Haruka said. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh...dare?" she said nervously. Haruka grinned at Seiya. He shifted in his bed.  
  
"Dare...?" Haruka said. "Fine. I dare you to take off your shirt. And keep it off for your next turn."  
  
Yaten gulped. Seiya looked pale.  
  
"Fine." Yaten 'hmph'ed' and pulled her nightshirt over her head and off. Seiya's hand flew to his nose, to keep it from bleeding, his face red as a cherry.  
  
"What's the matter?" Haruka sneered. "Never seen a girl's chest before?"  
  
Seiya, still blushing, tried to glare at her without seeing Yaten, which he found impossible, since the girls were sitting right next to each other. Yaten looked more annoyed than embarrassed and had a little frown.  
  
"Seiya." She said, still pouting. "Truth or dare?"  
  
Haruka didn't fail to notice that the ebony haired boy crossed his legs tightly before looking at Yaten to reply.  
  
"Uh, truth." He said, noticing the girl was probably in the sort of mood to dare him to jump out a window.  
  
"What are you guys doing?!" Taiki gasped. The three looked toward the door. Taiki was standing in the doorway, staring at Yaten, then at Haruka, still in his pajamas, then at Seiya, bedraggled, sitting in his bed, in Yaten's room, then back at Yaten. Yaten smiled, annoyance forgotten upon seeing the tall boy's shocked expression.  
  
"We're playing truth or dare!" she said.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
The three who were playing all noticed exactly where Taiki was looking. Yaten frowned, covering herself with her arms. Haruka smiled and Seiya snickered.  
  
"At least I don't stare!" he said. Haruka looked at him.  
  
"At least Taiki's nose didn't bleed." She said with a smutty grin. "I know what you were thinking about..."  
  
Seiya blushed and looked away. Yaten growled.  
  
"Can we get on with this?" she asked. "Seiya, since you can't have Usagi who's your second choice?"  
  
"Um..." Seiya's eye wandered against his will, or maybe not, to Yaten...Yaten growled pulling a mallet from nowhere.  
  
"You're all perverts!" she yelled, clobbering Seiya and Taiki. From his new place on the floor, Taiki pointed at Haruka.  
  
"What about her?" he whimpered. Yaten sat down with a hmph.  
  
"I don't care if she...uh..." Yaten blushed, eyes widening. "I mean..."  
  
"Why you..." a voice growled outside the window.  
  
"Hmm?" Taiki walked over to the window and looked out. "Oh, Kaioh-san. Hello, would you like to come in?"  
  
"Huh?" Haruka stood up. "Michiru?"  
  
Sure enough, the aqua haired girl had climbed a huge tree to get near the Light's apartment.  
  
"Hmph." She said, "Fine."  
  
She crawled out of the tree, into the window, which Taiki opened for her. She glared at Haruka.  
  
"You dared her to take her shirt off!?" she growled. Yaten sighed. "And she doesn't mind if you see her!?!"  
  
"That's right, and I'd like to have my shirt back on, so can we please get on with this!?" Yaten growled. "Seiya! Who would you pick?"  
  
"Uh..."Seiya thought. "Michiru!"  
  
"Me?" Michiru turned and looked at him. Haruka gave him a narrow eyed glare.  
  
"Her?" she, Yaten, and Taiki asked in unison. A faint blush could be seen on Seiya's cheeks. Yaten pulled her shirt back on. Seiya nodded.  
  
"Michiru." He said. "I mean, think about the others...Minako, no way, Rei is kinda scary, you said not Usagi, Ami is too smart, Makoto...that'd be weird. Then there's Haruka, who'd kill me, Hotaru's too young, Setsuna's too old, Mamoru is with Usagi, and we don't really know anyone else, except Michiru! And she's usually calm, she's pretty, nice, talented..."  
  
"And she's with me." Haruka said. Michiru and Seiya both looked at her, then at Yaten, then back.  
  
"Ri~ght..." they said together. Yaten blinked innocently.  
  
"I'm going back to bed." Taiki said.  
  
"I'll go too." Michiru said. Everyone turned to stare at her. She blinked. "Not to bed with Taiki! Home!"  
  
"Oh..." everyone said. Taiki and Michiru left, not together, and Seiya turned to Yaten.  
  
"Truth or dare?" he asked. "I know you just went, but we can't keep going in a circle!"  
  
"Okay...truth." Yaten said.  
  
"Um, do you like Haruka?" Seiya asked. Suddenly Michiru was back in the room. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"I thought you went home..." Haruka said. Michiru giggled nervously.  
  
"Well...I, uh...left my purse in the tree!" she said.  
  
"Uh-huh." Yaten raised an eyebrow. "So came into my room to get it?"  
  
"Oh, just ignore me!" she said.  
  
"Answer my question!" Seiya said. Yaten looked at the boy and blushed softly.  
  
"Um, yeah...sort of." She said. Michiru twitched. "Haruka truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." Haruka said.  
  
"Do you like me?" Yaten asked. Haruka blushed, while Michiru twitched more.  
  
"Well...yeah. I guess I do." She smiled.  
  
"Well!" Michiru growled. She grabbed Seiya and pressed her lips forcefully against his. When she pulled away she looked at Haruka. "So there!"  
  
Then she spun on her heel and left, for real. Seiya, looking very dazed, just stared after her. Yaten giggled.  
  
"Yaten, truth or dare?" Haruka smiled. "And please say dare."  
  
"Dare." Yaten smiled.  
  
"I dare you to put Seiya back in his room for the rest of the night..." she said. Yaten grinned and picked up Seiya's bed, exiting the room with a flair that only she possessed. Haruka sat back and grinned. Fate could be an interesting thing...  
  
"He's asleep." Yaten said a few minutes later, closing the door. She walked over to Haruka. "Did you mean it when you said you liked me?"  
  
"Yeah." Haruka said. "And maybe more than only like a friend..."  
  
Yaten smiled and leaned forward for her first kiss...  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
*grins* Like? No? So, maybe I was in a slightly...uh, hentai mood...Ain't my fault though. Blame it on the movie 'Nihao My Concubine', the song 'Holler', and StarHealer's outfit. Kay? Here's the deal. You review, I write.   
  
Hugs and kisses till next time (which unfortunately might not be until next month),  
~ Keiko  



	4. The Morning After

Yaten Tenoh  
By: Keiko Nakamoto  
Disclaimer: See last chapter's disclaimer.  
Author notes: Hmm, ever seen the movie 'Another Stakeout'? It's hilarious. Go watch it. *giggles* Okay, uh, yeah...this part could be...interesting. See, Taiki never struck me as feminine...so I decided to have a little fun with that idea. Poor Taiki. Poor Mamoru. (or maybe not, since I hate Mamoru's lousy guts) All these crazy girls...And yay! I found a way to sneak onto the internet! So here's the next chapter!   
  
Warning: This chapter is utterly ridiculous. I was hyper hyper when I wrote it...so expect the next chapter to calm down a bit from this. MY STORY WILL NOT STAY LIKE THIS. If you don't like things that are stupid, and don't make a whole lot of sense, skip this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Morning." Taiki said irritably in the morning. Haruka, droopy eyed, and still wearing his pajamas, waved, with a sideways smirk. She collapsed on the couch. A few minutes later Yaten emerged from her room and collapsed next to Haruka on the couch. There was some muffled giggling. Taiki sighed. Girls...  
  
"Hello!" Michiru sang, walking into the apartment without even knocking.  
  
"Not more of them..." Taiki covered his head with a newspaper. "Next thing you know, Seiya will come waltzing out here, and he'll be one of them too!"  
  
"One of what?" Seiya, girl type, asked, walking out of the bathroom, drying her hair. Taiki screamed and ran into his room. Haruka and Yaten sat up, and the four stared at each other, then at Taiki's door.  
  
"What's up with him?" Michiru asked, cocking her head to the side. Seiya, Haruka, and Yaten shrugged. Michiru shrugged as well, and walked into Yaten's room. Haruka pulled Yaten back down onto the couch and Seiya walked into the kitchen. Yaten and Haruka resumed giggling, and...doing what they were doing before.  
  
"Would you cut it out!?" Seiya said irritably. More giggling.  
  
"Shh!" one of them, Seiya couldn't tell which, whispered. Even more giggling. She sighed. How pathetic.  
  
"Oh, cut it out." Michiru said with a sigh, walking out of Yaten's room carrying a small bag she didn't have earlier. Taiki walked out of his room, talking on a cordless phone.  
  
"And then Seiya comes out of the bathroom, a girl!" he said. "They're everywhere! On the couch! In the hall! The kitchen! Everywhere!!"  
  
"Who's he talking to?" Haruka whispered to the green-eyed girl looking down at her.  
  
"The only other prominent male in the universe who isn't evil." Yaten replied. "Mamoru."  
  
"Oh..." Haruka said. She really couldn't say anything else, however, for another pair of lips made that quite impossible.  
  
"I don't like Mamoru." Seiya pouted from her bowl of cereal. Taiki glared at her.  
  
"But he's not a girl!" he declared. Seiya shrugged.  
  
"You are." Yaten called from the couch. "You're mmmmmmm...oh..."  
  
"Cut it out!" Michiru growled, sitting at the kitchen table. Seiya glared at her. She glared back.  
  
"Hey!" Yaten said suddenly. "Not here!"  
  
"Cut it out!" Taiki, Michiru, and Seiya yelled. Haruka and Yaten giggled.  
  
"No." Taiki said into the phone. "It's Yaten and Haruka."  
  
He held the phone away from his ear and the whole room echoed with Mamoru's screaming. After the noise died down, Taiki put the phone back up to his ear.  
  
"Mamoru? Hello?" he said. He put the phone down. "I think I killed him."  
  
"Really?" everyone else asked eagerly. Usagi pops up out of nowhere.  
  
"Mamo-chan! No!" she cries, then she disappears. Everyone blinks.  
  
"We need to lock our door..." Seiya said slowly, glaring at Michiru. Michiru stuck her nose up and stood. She went to the fridge and emerged with a yogurt. She sat down and began to eat.  
  
"That's mine!" Yaten whined.  
  
"Tough luck kid." Michiru said through a mouthful of yogurt.  
  
"I'll but you more." Haruka said, pulling the smaller girl in for another kiss.  
  
"How...romantic..." Taiki raised an eyebrow. Seiya stood up and she and Taiki clasped hands and gazed at each other.  
  
"Taiki, love!" Seiya drawled with a western accent.  
  
"Yes dear?" Taiki asked.  
  
"An evul vaholinist ate mah yogurt!" Seiya faked tears. "Whatevuh shall ah do?"  
  
"Fear not dear one!" Taiki announced dramatically. "I shall buy you a new yogurt!"  
  
"Oh Taiki!" Seiya leaned against him. "Yer so wonduhful! Whateveuh would ah do without you!?"  
  
The two rolled their eyes and pushed away from each other.  
  
"You two are so pathetic." Seiya said, returning to her cereal. Yaten stuck her tongue out at Seiya.  
  
Michiru was laughing.  
  
"What are you doing here, anyway?" Seiya asked her. Michiru blinked innocently.  
  
"Me?" she asked.  
  
"No. The violinist behind you." Seiya said flatly. "Of course you!"  
  
"I was just coming to visit!" Michiru huffed angrily. "And pick up the recording devices I left in Yaten's room last night."  
  
"What!?" Haruka, lips puffy and swollen jumped up. Yaten, hair messy, also bounded to her feet. The two girls snatched Michiru's bag. They pulled out various tapes and devices. They proceeded to disassemble all of them. Michiru sighed.  
  
"You two really are pathetic." She said. "Those aren't my only copies."  
  
She pulled her shirt back to reveal two tapes tucked tightly into her bra. Yaten and Haruka gulped. Taiki sighed and went back into his room. Seiya gawked (not too) politely.  
  
"So you see...they're quite safe." She said, not realizing the two other girls weren't paying attention.  
  
"You were her girlfriend!" Yaten hissed. "Haven't you already touched there?"  
  
"Well, you're faster than I am." Haruka said.  
  
"Whatever!" Yaten scoffed. "You're just a wimp!"  
  
"And you aren't?" Haruka growled. "She'll, like, scratch me or something!"  
  
"And she won't me?" Yaten asked doubtfully. "You're older. Shouldn't you be responsible?"  
  
Haruka growled.  
  
"Just do it." Yaten pushed Haruka forward.  
  
"No!" Haruka ran behind Seiya.  
  
"Fine!" Yaten crossed her arms. "Then she can keep them, and sell them to the media. They'll find out that we're both girls, and we're lesbians. And they'll get to see it in detail. They'll play the tape on the radio, the video on the news..."  
  
"Fine!" Haruka said. Seiya was still staring at Michiru. Haruka clobbered him for good measure. Then Yaten and Haruka looked at each other, then at Michiru.  
  
"Yaaah!" they both yelled, charging at Michiru. The violinist dived under the table.  
  
"Ja!" she said cheerfully, running out the door. Yaten and Haruka looked at each other.  
  
"You do realize that she won't show anybody other than the senshi, right?" Yaten asked. Haruka nodded.  
  
"But that got rid of her." Haruka said. Seiya gawked at them.  
  
"You mean you really don't care?" she asked. The two girls shrugged.  
  
"Not really." Haruka said with as smile. The two turned and went into Yaten's room, leaving Seiya looking at her cereal.  
  
"Why the heck am I a girl anyway?" she asked the soggy flakes. "On Earth I usually stay a guy. What's going on?"  
  
Meanwhile, twenty universes to the south, and twelve more to the west...a girl giggled. She loved to jerk people around like wacked puppets. ^-^  
  
End chapter 4  
  
Yeah, I know it's bad. I put everyone out of character...the next chapter will be better. Not so...stupid. I'm, like, on a sugar high right now so...yeah. I don't blame you if you don't like this. Just bear with me. Next chapter will be better. Twenty promises. And, I gotta work on Happiness and Healer. My mind is getting all messed, cause I'm only working on one thing. Chapter 2 for Happiness is almost done though! And umm...Lum's Best Selection 2 rocks, anime 4ever, love you, bye bye!  
~ Keiko   



	5. Boredom

Yaten Tenoh  
By: Keiko Nakamoto  
Disclaimer: I don't own *any* anime. Or any manga for that matter. Did you think I did?  
Notes: Here's the next chapter. This one does a lot of skipping around. Don't ask why. I just did this chapter like that. I won't do too many (if any) more like this. It's not my style. I . Was . Bored .  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Seiya stretched. Back in his normal Earth form after the strange events of the morning, he had gone off to find something to eat. Last he saw, Haruka and Yaten were...busy, and Taiki had gone to apologize to Usagi for giving her boyfriend a heart attack. He shook his head. Why couldn't his life be normal?  
  
'Wait a second...' he thought. 'I can switch genders and I'm asking for a normal life? What kind of normal life? A girl's life? A boy's life?'  
  
He sighed and walked down a crowded street, looking at the shops.  
  
"Seiya!" a girl called. Michiru walked up.  
  
"Shh!" he whispered to her. "Not too loud!"  
  
"Sorry..." she smiled. "Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Looking for something to eat." He said.  
  
"Oh." Michiru said. The two walked in silence before turning to each other.  
  
"What happened this morning?" they asked in unison. The laughed.  
  
"Why were you a girl?" Michiru asked. "Don't you usually stay a guy here?"  
  
"Yeah, I dunno." Seiya smiled. "What were you doing at our apartment?"  
  
"Getting my recording devices." She said. "But I don't know why I stayed after that...I wasn't acting myself."  
  
Seiya shrugged.  
  
"None of us were." He said. Michiru nodded. They kept walking...  
  
~~~~~  
  
"...so I hope there isn't any long term problems, and if there are I'd be happy to help pay the medical bill..." Taiki was saying. "I really don't know what came over me...I should have broken it to him gently...I'm really sorry..."  
  
Usagi looked faint.  
  
"It's okay Taiki." She said. "I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
"But I'm really, really..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So..." Haruka said.  
  
"So..." Yaten said. They were both staring at the empty yogurt container.  
  
"Did you really need a new one?" Haruka asked slowly.  
  
"Not really..." Yaten said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
...and walking, and walking, and walking...  
  
~~~~~  
  
"...really, really, really, really, really, really..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
...and walking, and walking, and walking...until they came to a nice café.  
  
"Wanna?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Sure." Michiru shrugged. They walked in.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"...really, really sorry." Taiki finished.  
  
"It's really, really, really, really..." Usagi started.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Wanna go swimming?"  
  
"Sure. Where?"  
  
"We have a pool."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"No we're not a couple." Seiya told a small group of girls. They all gave him their number and walked away.  
  
"No we aren't a couple." Michiru told some cute guys. They gave her their numbers and left. Seiya looked at the huge pile of paper in front of him.  
  
"Do they really think I can call them all?" he asked. Michiru looked at the napkins and paper in front of her. She shook her head.  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
"You know..." Seiya tried to see over the stacks. "It'd be a lot easier to talk to you, if I could see you."  
  
"I know what you mean..." Michiru said, straining to see over the stacks as well.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"...really, really, really..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Oh I don't know, Haruka..."  
  
"C'mon! I'll go with you."  
  
"But Haruka...it's so high!"  
  
"No it's not. The water won't hurt you either..."  
  
"But I don't like heights!"  
  
"Yaten. It's a diving board."  
  
"But..."  
  
"And not a very high one either. Wimp."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"I win!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"That's better!" Seiya said as the last papers were pushed out the window. Michiru smiled.  
  
"What'll you have?" a waitress asked. Seiya and Michiru looked at each other.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"...really, really okay." Usagi finished. "So don't worry!"  
  
"But..." Taiki said.  
  
"Don't worry..."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Look. If it'll make you feel better, I'll send you the bill okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Want some tea?"  
  
"No, I should go apologize to Mamoru." He got up and left. Usagi collapsed on the couch after seeing him off.  
  
"Poor Mamo-chan..." she muttered, rubbing her temples.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"See that wasn't so bad!" Haruka smiled. Yaten was shaking in her arms.  
  
"High...water...came so fast...!" she shuddered. Haruka sighed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I guess...I'll have, um, green tea." Michiru said. "And sashimi."  
  
"What kind?" the waitress asked. Michiru pointed to one on her newly opened menu.  
  
"I'll have coffee and, uh, french fries!" Seiya smiled.  
  
"How would you like the coffee?"  
  
"Black."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry about the whole phone thing." Taiki smiled. Mamoru smiled back.  
  
"No problem." He said. "I overreacted. No biggie!"  
  
"Great. Well, I should probably be going." Taiki said. Mamoru stood and walked with him to the door. As soon as he was outside Taiki grinned. He had only spent around three minutes in Mamoru's apartment. He made his apology quick, and to the point. With Usagi he had just tried to annoy her, to kind of get back at her for how annoying she had been when he first came to Earth.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Wanna go off the high board?" Haruka smiled. Yaten squeaked and backed away.  
  
"No!" she cried, scrambling away. Haruka grinned and followed her.  
  
"Would you rather..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Have a nice night!" Seiya said. He and Michiru were on the Outer's front step.  
  
"Thank you for a wonderful time!" Michiru said. She gave Seiya a peck on the cheek and walked inside. Seiya headed toward the bus stop.  
  
"Haruka? Setsuna? Hotaru?" Michiru called. "I'm home!"  
  
Hotaru raced down the stairs and tugged on Michiru's skirt.  
  
"Come see!" she laughed. Michiru followed her up the stairs. They went into Setsuna's room. The older senshi was on her knees, on the bed, staring out the window. Hotaru joined her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Michiru asked, crawling up onto the bed and over to the window. "Oh my!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Mmmmmm...hey..." Yaten moaned. "Your roommates are watching us..."  
  
"Are they?" Haruka purred. "Ohhh...I don't care..."  
  
"Mmmmeeeee either..." Yaten leaned her head back. "Mm...do that again..."  
  
"What...this?"  
  
"Ohhhh yeahhhh..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
End chapter 5  
  
*grins* Yeah...well. I know that this isn't one of my better chapters. Hence the unofficial chapter name 'boredom'. I was board out of my mind when I wrote this. My friend thinks that someone is in her kitchen. My other friend thinks I'm insane. So what do I do? Write a dull chapter to a...different story. So...review?  
  
~ Keiko  



	6. Nighttime

Yaten Tenoh  
By: Keiko Nakamoto  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon ? right there. See? I'm disclaiming Sailormoon. In other words I'm not claiming to own it. Thank you.  
Notes: (read the one that applies to you right now) Konbanwa! Konnichiwa! Ohayo! Okay. Yeah. So... Here's the next chapter. Ya know, I thought this was one of my less entertaining stories. I guess I was wrong...Oh, and thanx for reviewing my stories so nicely Cat's Meow. I'm glad you like them.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"12:35...AM." Yaten mumbled sleepily. She still couldn't sleep. She rolled over so she was facing the blonde sleeping beside her. She sighed and closed her eyes. Haruka had the strangest bed in the history of the world. It felt like you were floating on a sheet, three feet above the ground. And it made this strange motion as if the floating sheet, was blowing gently in the wind. It was comfortable and all, but Yaten wasn't used to it. She crawled off. She walked slowly down to the kitchen to find a snack.  
  
"Yaten?" a groggy voice asked in surprise. Yaten blinked.  
  
"Seiya?" she asked. The boy was sitting at the table.  
  
"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Haruka." Yaten said.  
  
"No big surprise there." Seiya said.  
  
"Why are you here?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Michiru." Seiya said. "Couldn't sleep. She's got the weirdest water bed. It's like you're on a quilt floating on the ocean...weird..."  
  
"Really?" Yaten asked, sitting down. "Interesting. Haruka's bed is like a sheet blowing in the wind...feels like it's gonna fall out from under you..."  
  
They sat in silence for awhile.  
  
"You know..." Seiya said. "Michiru is a bit angry with you and Haruka."  
  
"Oh?" Yaten looked up. "Why's that?"  
  
"Something about not being able to swim for weeks." Seiya raised an eyebrow. "What did you two do?"  
  
"Go ask Hotaru or Setsuna." Yaten yawned. "They watched."  
  
"Watched what?" Hotaru asked sleepily, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Why won't Michiru swim?" Seiya asked. Hotaru giggled softly.  
  
"Michiru-mama won't swim because Haruka-papa and Yaten were..." Hotaru giggled more. Seiya stared at her.  
  
"They...in the pool?" he asked. Hotaru nodded and grabbed a cookie. Seiya stared at Yaten. "Ew!"  
  
"Oh go eat a cucumber." Yaten murmured, too tired to actually insult the boy. Seiya wrinkled up his nose.  
  
"Icky!" he said childishly. "I don't like cucumbers!"  
  
"I know." Yaten sighed. Hotaru giggled and sat down.  
  
"You two are funny." She said, nibbling her cookie.  
  
"Don't you want milk with that?" Seiya pointed at the cookie. Hotaru shuddered.  
  
"I hate milk." She said. Seiya shrugged.  
  
"Mm, Yaten?" a voice asked. "When you get here?"  
  
It was Michiru. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a teapot. She filled it and set it on the stove before sitting down.  
  
"I've been here all day." Yaten said, rubbing her eyes. Michiru nodded.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Hotaru asked. Michiru nodded.  
  
"How about all of you?" she asked.  
  
"Weird bed." Yaten said.  
  
"Ditto." Seiya said.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Hotaru said. Michiru nodded again. They sat staring at the table, Hotaru occasionally nibbling her cookie.  
  
"Can I join you?" another person asked. Setsuna stepped into the kitchen. Everyone nodded at her. She took a seat at the table as well.  
  
"Well we've almost got enough people for a little party." Michiru smiled. "Or we could start a club. 'Insomniacs Anonymous'."  
  
"Ha ha." Yaten rolled her eyes. "Well, either way, I bet Haruka will show up any..."  
  
"Yaten?" Haruka mumbled stumbling into the kitchen. She collapsed into a chair and stared at the table.  
  
"...time now." Yaten finished. "See?"  
  
"See what?" Haruka asked.  
  
"You." Yaten said. "You came."  
  
Haruka mumbled something, and looked around at everyone. Setsuna yawned and Hotaru finished her cookie.  
  
"I'm going back to bed." Everyone said in unison. Nobody moved. A few tumbleweeds blew past. Everyone stared at them.  
  
"Cue the western music..." Hotaru mumbled, then, poof! It was daytime and everyone was wide awake and dressed old western style. Haruka was a Sheriff, and Seiya was a cowboy. Hotaru was dressed as a normal western girl, while Michiru and Yaten were saloon girls. Setsuna looked like a respectable woman. The music Hotaru had requested played and the kitchen turned into a decently sized saloon.  
  
"I don't look good in black and red." Michiru griped. Seiya was staring at the beer bottle in his hand and Haruka was staring at Yaten. Shiny purple cloth lined with a lot of black lace and a short skirt adorned the girl. She had also managed to gain fishnet tights and shiny black high heels. Her hair was still in it's ponytail, but it only came a few inches past her shoulders and was curled into tight springs. Yaten pulled uncomfortably at the choker she was wearing.  
  
"What the hell is going on!?" she yelled. Everyone in the saloon stared at her. She laughed nervously. The men went back to their beers and card games. Haruka walked over to her.  
  
"What happened?" she whispered. Yaten shrugged.  
  
"C'mon Hotaru." Setsuna led the young girl out of the saloon into what appeared to be a old western town. A saloon girl was singing.  
  
"Isn't that...?" Michiru gasped. Seiya, Haruka, and Yaten looked at the stage and held back laughter. On stage, Rei, dressed as a saloon girl, was singing country while Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako, in appropriately colored saloon dresses, danced cancan.  
  
"Hey!" a rough looking man called. "You with the silver hair!"  
  
Yaten looked at him. He threw his glass at her. She caught it.  
  
"Get me more!" he yelled. Yaten stuck her tongue out at him and went to the counter. She handed the glass to...Taiki?  
  
"Re...fill it..." she said. Taiki nodded, looking her up and down suggestively.  
  
"Nice dress." He said as he took the glass. "What's going on?"  
  
"No clue." Yaten said. Taiki handed the now full glass back to Yaten. "Just play along."  
  
Taiki nodded and Yaten brought the glass over to the man. He took it in one hand and with the other, swung Yaten into his lap.  
  
"You're cute." He said to her.  
  
"I'm taken." She said calmly.  
  
"Really." The man said. "By who?"  
  
Yaten pointed to Haruka.  
  
"That pretty boy?" the man scoffed. "C'mon babe...wouldn't you like a real man?"  
  
"No." Yaten delicately removed herself from the man's lap. The man's friends laughed.  
  
"She's practically a prostitute and ya can't even get her!" a man laughed. Yaten growled and stalked over to Haruka.  
  
"This is stupid." She complained. Haruka smiled knowingly and pulled Yaten into her lap.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be over soon." She said.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Makoto asked no one in particular. Minako shrugged.  
  
"Who cares? This is fun!" she grinned.  
  
"I wanna go home!" Usagi whined. Ami blushed and Rei kept singing. The doors burst open and Mamoru, dressed as an outlaw, strode in.  
  
"Ahm lookin' fer the purtyest gal in the west!" he announced, wincing.  
  
"Ahm raht heah." Kakyuu, dressed as a cowgirl, walked up, smoking a cigar, she stared at it. "An ah don't smoke neitha'!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me..." Haruka gaped. Michiru was giggling insanely. Usagi jumped off the stage.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she yelled. "I wanna go home!"  
  
"Usako?" Mamoru asked. "Everyone! You're here too? I thought Kakyuu and I were the only ones who got sucked into this crazy world!"  
  
"Nope!" Taiki called from behind the counter.  
  
"Actually, I've had fun!" Kakyuu grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Well..." Hotaru announced, walking in with Setsuna. "I'm ready to go home."  
  
Poof! Everyone, including the Inners, Mamoru, Taiki and Kakyuu, were back in the Outer's mansion. Everyone stared at Hotaru.  
  
"Did you do that?" Seiya asked. Hotaru shrugged.  
  
"Is this a dream?" Minako asked. Everyone else shrugged.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll find out in the morning." Rei said, curling up on the couch. Haruka and Yaten headed into Haruka's room, Setsuna and Hotaru into their respective rooms, and Michiru and Seiya into Michiru's. The others found acceptable places to sleep, and curled up. Within minutes, everyone in the house was asleep, saloons and cowboys, outlaws and sheriffs scattered in their dreams...  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
Odd? Yes. Terrible? I don't think it's to bad. Stupid, yes. Dull? Most likely. Why don't you tell me what you think. I'd like to know. Bored...  
  
~ Keiko   



	7. All in one house

Yaten Tenoh  
By: Keiko Nakamoto  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailormoon, never have, never will, and I ain't claiming to. Hence the 'Disclaimer'.  
Notes: *blinks in surprise* You're still reading this? Wow, thanks. Oh! Guess what? I got a flame. Not for this particular story but... *giggles* Flamers are sooo immature. This person attempted to insult me by telling me that I'm pathetic, spending my time writing stupid stories. They also told me that I need to get a life. This doesn't offend me, because unlike most people, I don't want one. I like sitting in front of the computer, writing about animated characters, listening to music that seven eighths of Americans haven't heard. I mean, I draw, I watch TV, I have friends I talk to and hang out with, so I do have a life of sorts, and I don't want a 'real' or 'normal' one. This one is fine.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Yaten woke up at 5:45. Unable to fall back to sleep, she got up, got dressed, and headed downstairs to raid the Outer's refrigerator. Apparently she wasn't the only one.  
  
"Ami?" she asked, seeing the blue haired girl sitting at the table with a small sandwich.  
  
"Good morning!" Ami smiled. Yaten blinked a few times.  
  
"Last night...wasn't that a dream?" she asked. Ami pointed at the counter.  
  
"Shh." She said as Yaten gaped. A pink haired girl, was asleep on the counter, using a bag of popped popcorn as a pillow.  
  
"Who's she?" Yaten asked quietly. "I don't remember seeing her last night..."  
  
"Oh, that's because you didn't see her." Ami smiled. "Hotaru and Setsuna found her wandering the town aimlessly last night. She was about to walk into the saloon that we all landed in, when we got popped back here. She came back too."  
  
"But, who is she?" Yaten asked again. Ami stared at her until realization struck.  
  
"Oh! You've never met her, have you?" she smiled. "Her name is Chibiusa. She's Usagi's daughter!"  
  
Yaten fainted. The sound of her hitting the ground caused Makoto, who was a very light sleeper to jump up off the couch and come running.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, gesturing to Yaten. Ami smiled.  
  
"I think I should have told her that Chibiusa was from the future." She said with a sweatdrop. "I told her that Chibiusa was Usagi's daughter and she fainted."  
  
Makoto laughed, and since she was up now anyway, she joined Ami at the table. In a few minutes, Rei woke up and joined them.  
  
"Good morning." Makoto and Rei said in unison when Yaten woke up. She stared at them for a second before she remembered what had happened the night before.  
  
"Good morning." She said, getting up and sitting at the table.  
  
"I should have told you." Ami said. "Chibiusa is from the 30th century. She has a key that allows her to travel from her time to ours."  
  
"Oh..." Yaten said. Rei and Makoto had already found food so Yaten began raiding the cupboards. When she had gathered an acceptable breakfast, she sat back down. They ate in silence for awhile. Then, at 6:00 sharp, Michiru came down the stairs.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise. "What's Chibiusa doing here? And you all are eating!"  
  
"Yeah...so?" Yaten asked, staring at Michiru's fluffy aqua robe. It looked ridiculous. She sighed and shook her head, picking up a slice of orange.  
  
"I would have made you a proper breakfast." Michiru said.  
  
"I could eat more!" Makoto smiled. "I could help you too!"  
  
She stood. They two promptly began gathering supplies. Ami gently removed Chibiusa from the counter and she, Rei, and Yaten left the kitchen. They put Chibiusa on the coffee table in the living room, then went out onto the porch. They all found a place to sit.  
  
"So..." Yaten said.  
  
"So..." Rei replied.  
  
"So..." Ami added.  
  
"What do you wanna do?" they asked in unison. They all laughed.  
  
"Well, what *do* we want to do?" Rei looked at her two companions. Yaten shrugged. Ami smiled sweetly.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me!" she said. "Maybe we could study!"  
  
"Ami. It's summer." Yaten said.  
  
"I know but..." Ami started. Rei held up a hand to silence her.  
  
"No studying." She said. Ami shrugged. The front door opened and a girl slunk out, peering around.  
  
"What's wrong Minako?" Rei asked. Minako jumped a foot in the air. She glared at Rei.  
  
"Don't *do* that!" she scolded. Then she looked around the porch. "Is...is this Haruka-tachi's place?"  
  
Yaten, Rei, and Ami nodded. Minako blinked a few times.  
  
"That wasn't just a quick little dream?" she asked. Yaten, Rei, and Ami shook their heads. Minako sat down. "Well!"  
  
"Well what?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Well nothing." Minako said. Yaten looked confused. Minako shook her head. "Never mind."  
  
"Breakfast!" Michiru called cheerfully, poking her head out the door. The small group got up and went in, to the kitchen. Everyone else was awake by now and the room was quite crowded.  
  
"You little brat!" Usagi screamed, chasing Chibiusa.  
  
"Buu!" Chibiusa stuck out her tongue. Yaten sighed.  
  
"I think I wanna go home." She muttered. Haruka gave her puppy eyes.  
  
"And leave me?" she whined. Yaten sighed. Haruka faked tears. "She don't love me no more...!"  
  
"Oh...poor baby..." Michiru said sympathetically. She hugged the blonde. Yaten and Seiya glared as the two cuddled.  
  
"Fine." Seiya said, glomping Yaten. "Beeeeee that way. I can find someone ELSE!"  
  
Yaten wrapped her arms around Seiya and pulled the 'boy' to her. She grinned happily as Haruka's face twisted in disgust.  
  
"Get away from that...that..." she sputtered, pushing away from Michiru. Seiya grinned.  
  
"Too late Haruka-chaaaaaaan!" he giggled. "You chose Michi. Yaten's MINE now."  
  
"Seiya...!" Michiru whined. Yaten smirked at her.  
  
"You picked Haruka..." she said. "Now Seiya's mine."  
  
Michiru pouted.  
  
"That's not fair." She said. Yaten shrugged with a slight unconcerned smile.  
  
"Yaten?" Haruka whimpered. "I'm sorryyyy!"  
  
"Yeah. I am too, Seiya..." Michiru said. Seiya and Yaten looked at each other.  
  
"Is that good enough?" Yaten asked. Seiya shook his head.  
  
"Nah." He said. Yaten grinned and hugged him closer. Haruka scowled, as did Michiru.  
  
"Fine." She said. "If you like that _thing_ more than me..."  
  
Yaten rolled her eyes. Haruka was trying to turn Yaten's little joke back on her. She sighed. If Haruka was going to be stubborn, fine. Seiya was a perfectly fine boy...er...girl...uh...boy...yeah, boyfriend. Or girlfriend. Whatever. She could live with that. Haruka pouted.  
  
"I'm sorriieeee!" she said (read: whined). "Pleeeeezzeeee forgive meeee!"  
  
"Aww!" Yaten giggled and hugged Haruka. "You're sooooo cute!"  
  
Haruka pretended to gag. The inners giggled.  
  
"Feh. Friends?" Seiya stuck his hand out stiffly in Michiru's direction.  
  
"Hmph." She said. "Fine. But I'm not touching your dirty hand. Mine are clean, and I have to serve food."  
  
Seiya shrugged. Roughly a nanosecond later they were kissing. Setsuna covered Hotaru's eyes. Eventually everyone was settled down with a plate of food. Or bowl in a few cases of cereal.  
  
"So..." everyone said in unison. They all laughed.  
  
"Well..." Michiru said, looking at all the people. "This is like a convention!"  
  
"Sailor Senshi anonymous!" Minako yelled. Everyone laughed.  
  
"I'm not a senshi..." Mamoru said slowly. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Impostor!" someone(*evil laugh*)yelled and they all ganged up on him.  
  
"Stop it!" he shouted. Soon he found himself on his butt, in the Outer's front yard. He got up and walked home grumbling. Back in the mansion everyone was confused.  
  
"Why did we do that?" Rei asked no one in particular.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi wailed. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"Why don't you go after him?" Ami suggested. Usagi hugged her plate and stared at Ami like she was crazy.  
  
"And leave this wonderful food!?" she gasped. She shook her head firmly and took another bite. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Later, after the last person, Usagi, left, Michiru collapsed on the couch. She rubbed her arms.  
  
"Remind me never to invite everyone over for dinner." She said weakly. Haruka laughed.  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
Okay that was awful. But now that I don't have to think about all the senshi at once, I can do a better chapter next. Gomen...this was really terrible...  
~ Keiko  



	8. A couple chibi problems

Yaten Tenoh  
By: Well, who the hell do you think?! By now I would have thought you had figured out who I am. I'm Keiko. Keiko Nakamoto. Oke? And don't forget it!  
Disclaimer: I like Sailormoon. Be that as it may, I do not OWN Sailormoon. I merely LIKE it. ENJOY it. Not own it.  
Notes: Hi! Warning. Ridiculous, inaccurate use of SD characters. K? Good. So, ever seen 'Air Force One'? It's a cool movie. But, you know what? I saw that right before the planes hit the World Trade Center. It was like 'yikes'. But anyway, here's the next part of the story.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Where are you going?" Michiru, bleary eyed, asked. Her robe was hanging off her shoulders and her hair was a mess. Haruka, fully dressed and cleaned up, stared at her.  
  
"What happened to you?" she asked teasingly. "You look like you went to hell and back."  
  
Michiru glared. Haruka laughed quietly.  
  
"Well, in answer to your question..." Haruka said, handing the violinist a cup of tea. "I'm going to go see Yaten."  
  
Michiru lifted an eyebrow, as she took the offered cup.  
  
"You're going to go see Yaten?" she said. "Are going to go see Yaten, or going to go 'to SEE' Yaten?"  
  
Haruka threw a towel at her.  
  
"You have a dirty mind." She said, rolling her eyes. "How's this, I'm going to go visit Yaten."  
  
"I haven't heard that one before." Michiru replied. "Visit. Interesting word choice."  
  
Haruka sighed. She shook her head.  
  
"Nothing of the sort. I'm just going to go hang out with her. Nothing more." She said. Michiru pretended to look shocked.  
  
"Are you capable of that?!" she gasped. Haruka glared at her and she laughed. "Sorry. Have fun."  
  
"I will." Haruka said with another sigh. Michiru giggled. Casting one last glare at the violinist, Haruka left the house. She Walked over towards the garage.   
  
"Hmmm..." she began to think. Helicopter, car, motorcycle... Helicopter, car, motorcycle...Helicopter, car, motorcycle...Helicopter, car, or motorcycle?! She picked the car. It would be easier to park than, say, the helicopter, and she didn't feel like wearing a helmet. So, car it was. And away she went.  
  
Elsewhere......  
  
A loud scream filled the Three Light's apartment. Taiki looked toward the hall.  
  
"Seiya!" Yaten yelled, storming out of her room. Taiki blinked. Yaten was dressed only in her underwear and a bed sheet. But that wasn't (entirely) why he was staring. She was dragging what appeared to be a large furry monster behind her.  
  
"What the..." Taiki muttered. Not only was the girl scantly clad and dragging a monster behind her, she was pissed. Really pissed.  
  
"SEIYA!" she screamed. "SEIYA GET OUT HERE!"  
  
Seiya slunk out of his room, looking nervous. To Taiki's amusement, Yaten flung the monster at Seiya. It hit the boy, knocking him off his feet.  
  
"What the HELL is your problem!?" Yaten yelled. "You could have given me a freakin' heart attack!"  
  
Seiya grinned, pushing the monster off of himself.  
  
"Show me the face you made!" he said. Taiki's eyes widened.  
  
"Boy, is he asking for it..." he mumbled under his breath. Now, as you may recall, Yaten has very Nuriko-esque strength. In other words, she could break Seiya's back with her bare hands if she had the notion. And right now, she did have a notion of a rather similar like. Only it was one that wouldn't _kill_ the boy. Just hurt him a lot.  
  
"You...you..." Yaten grabbed Seiya by the collar of his shirt and lifted him a few feet in the air. (nevermind that Yaten is shorter than Seiya...) Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Taiki said, getting up. "You two carry on."  
  
  
Now, you see, Haruka was standing in the hall. She had just rung the Three Light's doorbell, and was waiting for it to be answered. Obviously. Well, when Taiki answered he grinned. In Haruka's eyes this was unusual. Taiki would occasionally smile. Sometimes smirk. But never grin. She gulped and entered the apartment.  
  
Once inside, Haruka was treated to a rather...unusual sight. The sight being this, Yaten wearing only her underwear (white and lacy mind you, but that wasn't anything that Haruka hadn't seen) with a sheet pooled around her feet, holding Seiya up by the collar of his shirt. But that wasn't even the oddest thing to the blonde. What she was surprised by was the monster just under Seiya's feet.  
  
"What the..." Haruka muttered. Taiki shrugged.  
  
"That's what I said." he said with a sigh. Yaten, oblivious to the fact that her girlfriend was in the room, continued to yell at Seiya. She finally ended by throwing the unfortunate boy through his own bedroom wall. She then picked up her sheet and turned around.  
  
"Haruka!" she said, jumping. Haruka smiled.  
  
"Hi." She said. Yaten's look of shock melted into a sweet smile.  
  
"When'd you get here?" she asked, walking over to the blonde. Haruka grinned.  
  
"Just a couple seconds ago." She said. Then she looked over at where Seiya had begun dragging the monster away. "What's Seiya got?"  
  
"Hmm?" Yaten turned to look. "Oh. That's an old monster suit from when we were in that tacky movie. He stuffed it so it looked real, then he put it in my closet."  
  
Haruka grinned.  
  
"And you found it?" she asked. Yaten nodded angrily. Haruka's grin widened.  
  
"Show me the face you made." She asked with a slight laugh. Yaten screeched in frustration and stalked away to her room. Haruka smiled and shook her head, walking over to the closed door.  
  
Now, for those of you who know anything about Fushigi Yuugi, let me tell you something about Yaten. While Yaten has Nuriko-like strength, she also has a rather Tasuki/Tamahome-like temper. In other words she has a temper which, when she loses it, can be quite dangerous. Like as in, she likes to destroy things when she's mad. Just as Tasuki 'Lekka Shinen's things and Tamahome goes all 'oni' like or whatever, Yaten gets pretty darn pissed. (and she's got a damn good throwing arm. Damn good. Like could throw a small ball at near the speed of a bullet...)  
  
Therefore, Haruka was getting her self into quite a mess. It could also be said that by knocking on Yaten's door right now, she was 'digging her own grave.' A little chibi/SD Haruka popped up carrying a shovel and started digging. Haruka kicked it away and knocked again.  
  
"Yaten?" she called. "I'm sorry."  
  
The chibi/SD Haruka ran away crying.  
  
Haruka gently pushed the door open and was greeted by strange sight #2 of the day. (if you don't count the chibi)Yaten was sitting on her floor, surrounded by shattered glass. She had a large glass shooter marble between her thumb and forefinger. Haruka saw her squeeze the marble, and it shattered into pieces. Yaten brushed the glass off her and picked up another marble, shattering it as well. Then she looked up at Haruka.  
  
"He scared me half to death and you just ask what FACE I MADE?!?" she screeched. "I thought you'd be a little more understanding!"  
  
Haruka sweatdropped. She put her hands up in front of her.  
  
"Look, I was kidding." she said nervously. "I'm sorry."  
  
Yaten glared at her and picked up another marble. She shattered it, and picked up another. This one she threw, hard, in Haruka's direction. By some odd chance, Haruka managed to dodge the marble and it went straight through the wall. The two girls heard Taiki yelp and something break. The girls looked at each other and Haruka had to work hard not to giggle at the thought of Taiki leaping away from the marble.  
  
Yaten noticed and frowned. The SD Haruka was sitting in the corner being glared at by a SD Yaten. The two girls looked at the things and began to laugh. At this the Yaten chibi got offended and began glaring at the two girls. This only caused them to laugh harder. Now the Haruka chibi was mad at the girls for laughing at it's 'girlfriend' so it started to glare as well.  
  
A Taiki chibi came and started scolding them just as Taiki opened the door. Seiya was with him. By now Yaten and Haruka had stopped laughing and were just staring.  
  
As soon as Taiki and Seiya walked in and started staring, a Seiya chibi popped up and started laughing at the other chibi-tachi.  
  
The normal people blinked and left the room.  
  
"That was...weird." Seiya said. Taiki nodded mutely. Yaten and Haruka were sitting on the couch, already apologizing to each other. Seiya sighed.  
  
"What?" Taiki asked him as they sat down at the kitchen table. Seiya looked over at Yaten and Haruka who were, by now, making out as though they hadn't seen each other in a year.  
  
"Have you ever wondered?" he asked quietly. "What it's like to be THAT in love with someone?"  
  
Taiki blinked.  
  
"But aren't you and Michiru..." he started. Seiya nodded slightly.  
  
"Yeah, but not like that." He said. "I mean, she's smart, nice, pretty...but, so is Ami, and so are you, and Setsuna...you see what I mean?"  
  
Taiki shook his head.  
  
"There's no love." Seiya said. "I like her, like a friend. But that's all. If 'smart, nice, and pretty friend' was all that meant anything, I could be with you, Setsuna, Ami, or her. But I want more. I want love."  
  
"...aishiteru..." the two boys heard Haruka whisper.  
  
"Aishiteru." Yaten replied. Tears sprang to Seiya's eyes.  
  
"No one has ever said that to me!" He cried, choking back a sob and running to his room. "No one!"  
  
He slammed his door. Yaten and Haruka were completely oblivious to what was going on, still being rather...busy.  
  
And Taiki blinked. He seemed to be doing a lot of that today.  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
Well? Review pweeeeeeze? Sorry, I'm feeling immature... (I know this story is bad so don't rub it in)   
~ Keiko  



	9. The End...

Yaten Tenoh  
By: Keiko Nakamoto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own the 'worm' song, and I don't own really anything else mentioned in this fic with the obvious exception of myself.  
Note: Hey people, I'm back in business! Yay! I'm planning on finishing this story soon, yup I am. So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Nobody loves me, everybody hates me…" Seiya sang mournfully as he walked through the park. He didn't even notice the raven haired girl following him. "I think I'll go eat worms…"  
  
"Now, that can't be pleasant." The girl said softly. Seiya jumped and spun around.  
  
"Hotaru?" he asked. The girl blinked wide lavender eyes at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Following you." Hotaru said unashamedly. Seiya blinked.  
  
"Okay, why?"  
  
Hotaru shrugged.  
  
"Lack of anything better to do." She said.  
  
"Wanna stop _following_ me and walk _with_ me?" Seiya offered. Hotaru smiled at him.  
  
"Sure." She said, walking up to where he stood. They began to walk.  
  
"So, have you noticed that, even though he's supposed to be in America for good, Mamoru keeps showing up?" Seiya asked. "He was talking to Taiki on the phone, from his old apartment, he ended up at your house that one time, and all. What's going on?"  
  
Hotaru grinned.  
  
"I know why he's here!" She said cheerfully. Seiya looked at her expectantly. "But I can't tell you."  
  
Seiya sweatdropped.  
  
"Um, okay." he said slowly. "So…"  
  
"Why are you out here, walking, all by yourself, singing silly-yet-still-sort of-depressing songs?" Hotaru asked. Seiya blinked at her.  
  
"Because…" Seiya said slowly. "Because no one loves me."  
  
Hotaru giggled.  
  
"Seiya, everyone loves you." She said. "Your fans, Yaten and Taiki, me, Usagi, the other senshi, Kakyuu…"  
  
"That's not what I mean." Seiya said flatly. "Look, Yaten's got Haruka, Michiru's got…I don't know, Setsuna or something. She probably has someone, and Odango's got Mamoru, and Taiki probably likes Ami, hell, you probably have someone too!"  
  
Hotaru sweatdropped, thinking of Chibiusa.  
  
"Yes, well, maybe I do, but I can tell you one thing…" she said. "Taiki hasn't got Ami. Ami likes this other guy who lost importance in regards to the universe quite awhile ago. But Ami still likes him."  
  
Seiya blinked.  
  
"Are you saying that Taiki loves m…" he asked, turning around, but Hotaru had vanished. He sweatdropped. "Odd girl."  
  
'Yes, I may be odd, but I just did you a huge favor!' Hotaru thought irritably from her perch in a tree. 'If you'd just THINK about it! Jeeze, of all the dense…'  
  
"Taiki?" Seiya murmured aloud to himself. "Ya know, I think I'll go talk to him."  
  
"Yes!" Hotaru cheered. Seiya looked toward her hiding place, confused. She froze and sweatdropped. Oops. Luckily he didn't see her, and he headed back toward his apartment. Hotaru sighed. Right after she called HIM dense, sheesh! She shook her head and vanished into the shadows.  
  
"Taiki?" Seiya muttered as he walked. "And me? Is that even possible?"  
  
"Is what even possible?" a voice asked. Seiya jumped, his startled blue eyes rose to meet sea green ones.  
  
"Haruka?" he gasped. "Don't DO that!"  
  
Haruka grinned at him.  
  
"Is what possible?" she repeated. Seiya blinked and searched all around the tall blonde.  
  
"Is it possible that you might actually be without Yaten?" he asked. Haruka rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Yup. She left my company in favor of going shopping with Michiru, Setsuna, Rei, and Hotaru." Haruka said. Seiya blinked again.  
  
"Hotaru? But she was just…" Seiya stopped. "Nevermind. Anyway…"  
  
"Yes, anyway, what were you REALLY talking about when you said 'is that even possible'?" Haruka smiled, and the two began walking. Seiya sweatdropped.  
  
"Hotaru is trying to pair me and Taiki up." He said. Haruka raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That'd certainly be interesting." She said. "Well, they do say that opposites attract."  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Seiya glared. Haruka smirked.  
  
"Well, let's just say that Taiki's a genius and well…you…"  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny." Seiya rolled his eyes. "Seriously though, do you think that'd even work?"  
  
"Sure." Haruka shrugged. "If you want it to work, I'd say it could."  
  
Seiya smiled weakly.  
  
"I just don't know." He said. "I don't think I could take it if I screwed up another relationship."  
  
Haruka gave him a questioning look. He sighed.  
  
"You see, back on Kinmoku, Kakyuu was my girlfriend for a while." He started to explain. "Then she broke up with me. Next I got together with Yaten. That lasted until we came to earth. I started to fall in love with Usagi and she got jealous, then, Usagi of course, was in love with Mamoru. Then we ended up back on Kinmoku and Kakyuu wanted to get back together. That lasted, what, a week?"  
  
Seiya sighed sadly.  
  
"Then, back to earth, and I end up with Michiru for a while." He said. "That didn't last long."  
  
Haruka flinched.  
  
"Ouch." She said. "That's a lot of disappointments."  
  
"No kidding." Seiya said. "I just don't want to end up in another doomed relationship."  
  
Haruka smiled at him.  
  
"Well, I don't think this one would be doomed." She said. "Do you like him? He likes you. Maybe this time it'd be for real."  
  
The blonde slipped away, leaving Seiya staring at the bench in front of him. Taiki blinked then gave him a careful smile, not having seen Haruka.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
Seiya blinked. Fate is a funny thing.  
  
  
"Did it work?" Michiru asked in a hushed voice from a nearby bush. Haruka, also in the bush, grinned and gave her a thumbs-up. Yaten was watching her fellow Lights with a pretty smile spread across her face. Hotaru was smirking happily, and hugging a Chibiusa plushie above them in a tree, while Setsuna hugged Michiru cheerfully.  
  
"Life is a pleasant thing when you've found the one you love, ne ladies?" a girl said from behind them. They turned to face her. She was a small, thin girl with pale blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders. She wore all black and had silver hoops hanging from her ears. Her blue-green eyes twinkled in amusement.  
  
"Who are you?" Haruka asked slowly. The girl smiled and winked.  
  
"Here?" she asked. "Well, you can call me destiny."  
  
She gave a soft laugh.  
  
"Or, if you prefer, 'fate' would work just fine too." She turned and disappeared in a sparkle of green and silver light. The outer senshi and Yaten blinked.  
  
"Was that a goddess?" Hotaru asked in awe. Setsuna smiled and shook her head.  
  
"No, that was just Keiko." She said, and they left it at that. Meanwhile…  
  
Seiya shyly intertwined his hand with Taiki's, and leaned his head on the taller boy's shoulder, as they walked home. Yaten sniffled happily.  
  
"I love a happy ending." She said as Haruka pulled her close. Hotaru cuddled her Chibiusa plushie and Michiru and Setsuna held each other gently. In the distance, Keiko happily glomped Rei while Minako whined that Rei was HER'S. Usagi and Mamoru continued to plan their wedding, and everything was right with the universe.  
  
The end.  
  
  
No, wait…that's not right. All can't be right with the universe if Mamoru's still alive! So Mamoru was pushed out of a window on the top story of his apartment building and he died a horrible, painful death. Kakyuu came to earth and seduced Usagi, taking her home to Kinmoku where the two married and lived happily ever after. Minako eventually left Keiko and Rei alone and started stalking Ami, while in the future, Hotaru and Chibiusa lovingly traded Harry Potter cards. So now it can be…  
  
  
The end. 


	10. ....or not.

Yaten Tenoh  
By: Keiko Nakamoto  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this here fanfic except the story, idea, and myself. Therefore, Sailormoon is obviously not mine. Neither is Urusei Yatsura, which I make a vague reference to. Can you find it?  
Notes: This is it minna, the LAST chapter. (seriously, I promise) I've finally gotten around to wrapping this up. Yay! Enjoooooy! (yes I know it's kinda short.)  
  
"The Final Chapter"  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Yaten!" Seiya called loudly. "YATEN! TELEPHONE!"  
  
"Thanks!" Yaten said hastily as she snatched the phone and raced into her room, slamming the door behind her. Seiya and Taiki blinked.  
  
"What's up with her?" Taiki asked. Seiya shrugged and joined his boyfriend on the couch, leaning his head on the taller boy's shoulder. "Who was on the phone?"  
  
"Haruka."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A sudden happy screech emerged from Yaten's room.  
  
"WAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
Seiya and Taiki blinked at each other, shrugged, then went back to cuddling happily. An hour later, Yaten burst out of her room.  
  
"NEXT MONTH!" she announced gleefully. "_NEXT MONTH!_"  
  
"Wha…?" Seiya started, but Yaten cut him off.  
  
"I'm getting MARRIED! NEXT MONTH!" she squealed. Seiya's eyes widened.  
  
"Since when were you engaged?" he demanded. Yaten grinned.  
  
"Since almost a year ago." She said smugly. "We didn't tell anyone."  
  
She held out her hand, revealing a breath-taking emerald and diamond ring.  
  
"And the wedding will be NEXT MONTH!" she laughed happily and swept out the door, taking the broom with her. (get it? She _swept_ out of the room? Heh…heh…yeeeeah… *sweatdrop*) Seiya and Taiki grinned at each other.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"WAAAAIIIIII!" Michiru screeched happily. "WEDDING! WEDDING!"  
  
Haruka sweatdropped.  
  
"Michiru…?"  
  
"Invitations first!" the aqua haired violinist declared. "Then dresses and tuxes! Yes, yes, then food preparations! You and Yaten will need to decide on flowers, color schemes, and music…is she coming? You DID ask her to come over didn't you?"  
  
"Y-yes…" Haruka said carefully. Michiru grinned.  
  
"Great!" she clapped. "Now…where did I put my wedding catalogue? Setsuna?"  
  
"Yes?" the tall woman asked from the couch.  
  
"Have you seen my wedding planning things?"  
  
"In our room, third closet, first dresser, fourth drawer from the top, left side."  
  
"Thanks!" she hurried away. Haruka sunk into a chair, only to jump up again at the sound of the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it!" she called, scurrying to the door. She flung it open to be greeted by an armful of Yaten.  
  
"Hiiiiii!" the silver-haired Light giggled, kissing Haruka lightly. She then disentangled herself from her fiancée, and walking away. "Michiru?"  
  
Haruka sweatdropped. Michiru rushed down the stairs.  
  
"Yaten!" she squealed. "Are you ready to start planning?"  
  
"Does Ami like to study?!" Yaten rushed to help Michiru with her armload, and the two moved to the dining room where they laid everything out and began talking excitedly, and flipping through books and magazines.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru called. "Come here! Do you like the green or the blue?"  
  
Haruka sighed. This was going to be a long month.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Taaaiiiiikiiiiii?" Seiya asked that evening, fluttering his eyelashes. Taiki sweatdropped. "When can we get married?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Taiki blinked. Seiya grinned.  
  
"Don't you want to marry me?" he asked sweetly. Taiki blinked again.  
  
"Are you…" he nearly choked on his words. "…proposing to me?"  
  
Seiya smiled, producing a ring from his pocket.  
  
"Sure am." He said. "Will you, Taiki Kou, share your life with me, forever? Will you marry me?"  
  
Taiki smiled softly, hugging Seiya.  
  
"Of COURSE I will." He whispered happily. "But how are we going to explain this to our fans? Yaten has married the world famous Haruka Tenoh, and I've married you? The press will go nuts."  
  
"So let them. I personally don't give a damn." Seiya grinned, kissing Taiki lightly on the nose. "We can even announce it publicly by snogging at our next concert!"   
  
Taiki laughed good-naturedly.  
  
"Yaten wouldn't like that." He said. Seiya grinned.  
  
"And when have I ever cared about what Yaten doesn't like?" he asked. Taiki smiled.  
  
"I'll think about it." He decided. Seiya murmured something, and cuddled up to his new fiancé.  
  
"Love you." Taiki whispered. Seiya smiled.  
  
"Love you too…" he whispered before drifting off to sleep.  
  
~ A month later ~  
  
Michiru sniffled furiously into her handkerchief as she helped Yaten into her wedding gown. Simple, white, silky and gorgeous, it was, though Yaten still complained that she looked better in black leather. Hotaru happily presented Yaten with sparkling glass slippers and Yaten thanked her profusely. Finally all the preparations had been completed, Michiru made one last swipe at Yaten's hair with a brush, then rushed away to her seat. Yaten made her way, shakily, to stand behind the door of the chapel. She smiled nervously up at Taiki, who had graciously offered to give her away, he smiled reassuringly. She relaxed a bit. She firmly made up her mind to ignore the one reporter that would be inside the room. She focused her thoughts on Haruka. Inside, she heard the music cue near, and her stomach flipped. She took a deep breath as the doors opened, and she stepped inside.  
  
~ Owari.  
  
*grins* Yup, that's it. Review? Please? (Much love to all my readers, thank you for reading this far! *kisses*) 


End file.
